


Yuri on Ice - Time and Place

by nerdygirlkerrie



Series: SF2k18 BR 1 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Mention of an OC - Freeform, Social Media, Trolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdygirlkerrie/pseuds/nerdygirlkerrie
Summary: Phichit won't stop inviting himself to Seung-gil's non-existent wedding.  Seung-gil is just too much fun to tease





	Yuri on Ice - Time and Place

**Prompt:**   
**TIME: After skating practice**   
**PLACE: Instagram**

As a general rule, Seung-gil didn’t pay that much attention to his social media accounts. 

Usually, he populated them with pictures of his dog, a worthy subject as far as he was concerned. More worthy than most things, and people, in his life. Plus, others should appreciate how beautiful his girl was.

He especially didn’t pay attention to comments on the things he posted. Mostly because it was almost always his fangirls, an irritating phenomenon he didn’t understand, and they never had anything of value to say. Very occasionally his family said something, or other skaters, though their opinions were worth only a little more than his fangirls.

It was always the same ones too – specifically _one_. Phichit Chulanont practically lived on social media, and pretty much everyone knew it. Seung-gil regretted not caring enough to filter his followers, or even finding out if such a thing was possible. The other man was next to impossible to avoid in real life, he didn’t see why he couldn’t avoid him online to make for this, but alas, he could not. He was stuck with his obnoxious cheerfulness popping up wherever he went and whatever he did.

He might have been able to ignore Chulanont’s… whatever he was, except he’d taken to making extra obnoxious comments on pictures _other_ than his dog. Admittedly, these pictures were rare, so rationally, _of course_ the Thai skater had to comment, but the nature of his comments always got under his skin.

Mostly because his face refused to stop being disgusting whenever he read it.

It started after he’d somehow ended up befriending the former women’s junior world champion as she rose into the senior levels. Her sarcasm and general dislike of almost everyone around her endeared her to him, and she was useful for scaring away his fans, because despite being less than five feet tall, she was _terrifying_.

Well, to some people.

Befriending her meant more pictures together, and that was when Chulanont started his extra obnoxious comments of _“Invite me to the wedding~!”_ It didn’t even matter who was in the picture with him – male, female, other, he posted the same comment on _all_ of his pictures. It didn’t even matter if it was someone he’d been in a picture with before, like his little bodyguard. He still posted it, or a variation.

_“Still waiting for my invitation!”_

\---

“Stop it.”

Phichit looked up to find an irritated Seung-gil standing over him as he undid his skates. “Stop what?”

Seung-gil’s eyes narrowed. “Inviting yourself to my wedding.”

“Oh that,” Phichit laughed, admiring the spark in the other man’s eyes. 

“Yes, _that_.”

Unintimidated, Phichit just shrugged, mischief. “I have to remind you periodically, you know. I don’t want you to forget my invitation.” 

“Never going to happen.”

An idea popped into Phichit’s head as he yanked off his second skate. It was too much fun to tease the overly serious Korean, and he just couldn’t help himself. Swiping his phone off the bench beside him, he moved quickly into the space beside the other man, leaning heavily on his shoulder. “Smile!” He chirped, even though he knew Seung-gil wouldn’t, and took the picture just before the other man pushed him away.

Seung-gil growled a little, unsure of how to react, and knowing whatever the Thai skater was going to do with the picture, he wouldn’t like. There was way too much trouble in his dark eyes as he typed rapidly on his phone, moving back towards his bag.

Now, Seung-gil wasn’t a stupid man, and he knew the other skater, much to his chagrin, far too well. Thus, when he pulled out his phone and opened instagram, he immediately found the picture that had just been taken, along with the caption: _“I said yes! Text me for an invite to our wedding <3”_

“You…” Seung-gil’s head snapped up, but he was too late. Phichit was already dancing away, his laughter filling up the rink as he went.


End file.
